Bullets to the Chest - M
by A11y50n
Summary: Jane is injured and Kurt takes care of her.


Bullets to the Chest

She took a few bullets to the plates; their force knocked her down to the ground. Jane heard more bullets being fired but couldn't for the life of her identify who was firing the guns, was it her team or was it the suspects? The next thing she saw was Kurt hovering over her.

"JANE!"

"I'm…I'm fine." She said as she tried to sit up but she had trouble not because of the impact of the bullets but because her husband was holding her down.

"Don't move."

"Kurt, I'm fine."

"Jane, do not move. The paramedics are on the way."

"I don't need the hospital! I'll be fine." She huffed

"Well, we'll wait for the trained medics to decide that ok?"

Jane rolled her eyes. Reade and Zapata came into her line of vision to see how she was.

"Hey Jane, having fun lying down on the job? We just had to clean up a few lose ends…"

"Ha…ha, you're so funny, not. Will you please tell Kurt to let me sit up?"

"Nope." Said Tasha

"No way." Said Reade

"Why?" asked a confused Jane

"Jane, we all saw the bullets hit you and even though we knew you had your vest on it still shocked us let alone Kurt so let him help you, anyway you would be the same if it was him so…"

"Yeah, and it's kind of nice watching you being told what to do and knowing that you can't do anything about it, we're going to enjoy this."

Jane gave all three a look.

"I hate you all!"

Kurt stayed with her when she was transferred onto the gurney then to the ambulance and when they arrived at the hospital. He had no qualms about showing his badge to get his own way and Jane just rolled her eyes again. Kurt was unapologetic. He stayed with her when a doctor came in to examine her. He watched as the nurse cut away her vest, her top and sports bra. Kurt watched as the male doctor touch his wife where only he was allowed to touch her however he knew the doctor was just doing his job and he was impersonal throughout his examination. The doctor confirmed from his examination and the x-rays that Kurt insisted on that she was just bruised and the look Jane gave him told him she knew that was the case and he wasn't sorry for making sure she was alright and he never would be.

After the doctor left after he allowed Jane to go home Kurt help her get dressed, Tasha had gotten his go bag from his SUV and he helped Jane get into his shirt. He helped her to sit on the edge of the bed; Jane bit her lip and looked at him from under her eyelashes while he was buttoning up the shirt. Kurt knew that look and was trying his hardest to ignore it. They were in a hospital. Anyone could walk in. Their two team mates were outside. But most importantly, Jane was injured.

He drove them back to their apartment and directed Jane straight to their bedroom. It was early evening and neither of them were hungry. Kurt left the room for a moment and when he returned he saw that Jane was unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. Kurt narrowed his eyes when Jane's innocent ones met his.

"Nothing is happening now."

"Hmmm?"

"Don't play the innocent with me. You're hurt and I'm not going to hurt you even more…"

"Kurt…"

"NO."

"Can you at least help me with my pants? I can't really bend down…" she said as she let the shirt fall to the ground.

Kurt gave her a look but went and knelt on one knee in front of her and she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Jane lifted one foot and placed it on his knee and he began to untie the shoe laces of her boot, once he removed the boot he also removed the sock. As he was doing this Jane moved her hands to his head and was lightly caressing his ears.

"Swap." Said Kurt

Jane moved her bare foot to the floor and then placed the other on his knee and Kurt repeated the process. When both feet were on the soft carpet again Kurt kneeled on both of his knees and started to unbuckle her belt, it was taking everything for him not to look up and see her lovely pert breasts. He made a promise to himself that he would never ever take advantage of her and he wasn't going to break that today. It seemed as if it took an eternity to remove her belt from her pants. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and began to pull them down, her fingers were driving him mad, they were doing the things he loved; to the nape of his neck, who was he kidding, any touch from her drove him wild. He slowly pulled them down and couldn't resist stroking her legs as he did so. He removed one leg and then the other and he was facing her panties. He could see and smell, oh how he loved that smell, how ready she was for him but that wasn't going to happen no matter how much she wanted it. She pushed her hips forward hoping he would take the hint but all he did was place a kiss on her panties which caused her to moan. He stood up quickly before she could seduce him there and then, her reflexes were especially fast.

Jane pouted but she knew it would be near on impossible to change her husband's mind when he was this determined. She watched as he shed all his clothes apart from his boxers. She pushed her panties down and let them fall to the floor and raised an eyebrow at her husband. She saw and heard him gulp which made her smile.

"Jane…"

"What? I usually sleep naked you know this, in fact we both usually sleep naked…." Said Jane with her innocent eyes which didn't fool Kurt one bit

"Well not tonight!"

They both slid under the covers at the same time. She remained on her back and was slightly surprised when Kurt pulled the covers on her side down to uncover her body to the waist. Then Kurt was above her placing feather light kisses all over the massive bruise that had formed on her chest. The gesture brought tears to her eyes. Once he was finished and started to move away she pulled his head up towards her and kissed him conveying all her feelings for him.

"I'm fine. Honest." Jane said after they parted

Kurt let his nose trace hers.

"I know." He whispered

His hand moved further down and his fingers found her core, he kissed her as his fingers entered her. Jane clutched his shoulders, Kurt could always make her feel things, and she loved it when he touched her. He kept on thrusting into her and he knew the exact moment when she was on the precipice, her breath caught and he pulled away from her to look at her when she went over. It was one of the most wonderful sights he had ever seen. He loved seeing her climax. When she came down from her high she had a satisfied smile on her face.

"It wasn't _exactly_ what I wanted but it will do. I love you."

"My pleasure, I love you too."

Kurt settled down onto his left side and snuggled up to her and kissed her bare shoulder and closed his eyes while his arm rested on her waist, her arm rested on his and they fell asleep like that.


End file.
